


Let’s have some fun, Charlie!

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, heavy manipulation, if you’re sensitive please dont read, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I don’t know,,,, this is basically just a vent fic that I inserted into fnaf.I don’t know why I did this with Michael he’s literally my favorite character but whatever
Relationships: Michael x Charlie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Let’s have some fun, Charlie!

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. im just basically writing my experience here haha :)  
> this fic will never be finished by the way

I hate it when people say Michael is innocent and say I'm exaggerating things. I'm not. He literally blackmailed me to have sex with him, and all of a sudden everyone at school is calling me a slut. The only people that believe me are my friends and Sammy. He hasn't told dad, and neither have I. But this isn't new for Michael, no, no, no. He has always done this. He has always been freakishly knowledgeable of sex. Even when we were toddlers. Suddenly, the memories all-flash in my head.

I see myself, as a very small girl. I was probably six at this point. My dad and Mr. Afton were in the basement, making plans for Fredbear's, which we would not see for another year. I was playing with a bunny doll, who I named Bonnie. It was the same Bonnie that starred later on in the restaurant. I was laying, belly down when Michael came into the room. Knowing what would happen now, I wish I could warn my younger self.  
\- Hey Chawlie! - He said. Huh, I forgot he used to have a speech impediment. - Wanna play a game?  
\- Huh? Of course! - My younger self replied, getting up. - What game is it?  
\- It's a game I invented! - He replied. - I don't know the name yet... But do you wanna know how it goes?  
\- Yeah! Tell me!  
\- Awight. - He came closer. - Fiwst of all, you need to take off your pants!  
My younger self did, and I began to feel extreme regret. Michael had that squint in his eyes that I very much know about now. Younger Michael also took off his, and proudly showed off his animal undies. Little me was kinda surprised and pointed at the small 'lump' in his underwear. He smiled.  
\- My daddy told me that boys and giwls awe difwent, so I wanna see how so. - Even as a small child, he had a very extended vocabulary, and could talk better than other children.  
Then, small Michael took off his undies, revealing... his... small private parts.  
\- Oo, what's that? - Young me said, enthusiastically.  
\- It's my peepee! - He smiled, nonchalantly. - Wanna touch it?  
I saw horrified as younger me reached out to touch it. I massaged it, touched his knockers and everything. I was seeing that small Michael was blushing red, and showed a face of pleasure. He was sticking his tongue out and drooling. He moaned and pushed little me's head back. Michael had orgasmed, I realize now, but there was no sperm seeing as he was just a little boy.  
\- Now, it's my tuwn!  
He pulled down my younger self's panties down and looked mesmerized at the sight. He started poking, and Charlie Jr started to giggle. He kneeled down and kissed my private lady parts.  
\- Sit down! - Michael commanded.  
Charlie Jr did, and he spread her legs apart. He weirdly knew exactly what to do. He started to deposit kisses and small licks on her vagina, while small me just looked, not knowing what to do. Soon, he penetrated with the tongue.  
\- Aaah! - Charlie Jr squeaked. - Mikey, I don't think I like this game!  
\- Yeah? Well, I do! - He replied, while still down on his knees, doing the deed.  
He kept going, but soon enough I couldn't bear to look at this memory anymore. Soon after this exchange, our moms came in and busted both of us. Our parents talked to us. While my parents were very nice about it and respectful, Michael's parents yelled at him to hell and back about privacy and not doing 'it' in public.

Another memory popped up.

Now, we were both nine. We were in his room. It was dark blue, with posters of many different athletes. I doubt he even has any interested in them, or sports. He was only trying to be seen as normal among his peers. Unfortunately, I know that Michael only does this stuff to not seem weird, and I somewhat sympathize. It was around this time that his mother died, so he felt like he needed to feel something for people not to mess with him. It was a spring-lock accident that his mother died of, I think. Small Michael seemed sad, trying to trick little me. And he did. Sadly.  
\- I imagine it's really hard for you, Mikey. - I cringed back at hearing how friendly I used to be to him.  
\- Yeah... I don't know if I can ever feel happy again. - He lied through his teeth.  
\- Oh, c'mon, don't be like that. - Young me tried to comfort him. - Don't I make you happy?  
\- ... I don't know.  
\- W... Well... - Charlie Jr stumbled in her words. - I'll do anything if it makes you happier!  
That piqued small Michael's interest. He looked at younger me and stole a kiss. She didn't say anything. Back then, I thought that I was helping. He started to get a little handsy tho, as he started to grab on my prepubescent boobs. I was always the chubbiest in my class, so I always had the biggest chest, and boys used to look at it a lot. At this time, I started wearing more coats to avoid shame. But Michael was pissing all over my need, and only served to "prove" to young me that I'm nothing but a thing for boys to play with. He also took Charlie's Jr hand and put it in his crotch.  
\- Wait. - Little me pushed Michael back, both hands. - I don't know if I can do this.  
He looked at younger me, with those piercing blue eyes that I hate. He sighed angrily and sat at the edge of the bed, legs crossed. He was pissed, but he wasn't gonna force little me. How have things changed...  
\- I guess you don't wanna make me happy, huh?  
But he has always been good at coercion. Little me panicked. She started saying 'n... no!!! It's not that!!' but she knew only one thing would make him satisfied. As the coat hit the floor, Michael smiled and turned at Charlie Jr. She got on top of his crotch. They started dry humping, while the boy licked and sucked off younger me's boobs. He was moaning like wild, while Charlie Jr. was happy because he was happy. I didn't want to look at this memory any longer, and I turned away again.

Soon, another memory disarmed me.


End file.
